


酒会

by nectarine803



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarine803/pseuds/nectarine803
Summary: 在酒会的厕所里发生的烂俗故事。
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	酒会

黄旭熙像是被送去留学后终于回来接管公司的富家子，他高中之前都和钱锟几乎形影不离，上学一起骑车，放学一起打球，所有的假期都一起出去玩，飞夏威夷冰岛新西兰。结果高中时突然跑去伊顿公学读书，放假也很少回国，唯一有年圣诞钱锟在酒会上远远看见他，长高了十几厘米，眉眼也更加锋利，刚想过去打招呼就看黄旭熙跟着其他几个共同朋友离开。后来黄旭熙去了西点军校，回来的就更少了，钱锟从朋友那里听说黄旭熙的种种，在他们嘴里他依旧无比热情充满活力，可钱锟却连他的朋友圈都很少看见。  
重逢是在黄旭熙正式回国的接风酒会上，钱锟到现场打了一圈招呼就退到大厅的角落里吃蛋糕，后来看见主人公出场开香槟，黄旭熙的头发还是军校的寸头样子，让他的眉骨看起来像一柄横跨他双眼的刀。钱锟和朋友说话等到派对几乎结束准备离开，正独自穿过大堂的通道就看见黄旭熙跟一个女人拉扯着跌跌撞撞地走来，女人穿着的裙子几乎半褪，白花花的胸脯往黄旭熙的身上蹭。钱锟瞥了一眼，心里不爽就试图双目直视从他俩身边走过，结果没走几步就被抓住了手腕。他一转头，女人垂着头靠在墙角坐着，黄旭熙两眼通红盯着他，手上的劲大得可以捏碎他的骨头，钱锟问：怎么了？黄旭熙咽了口水，伸出另外一只手揽住他的腰，说：哥，我回来了，你别不要我。  
钱锟笑了，说：我什么时候不要你了？不是你自己跑那么远，还不回来？黄旭熙听言就撇了嘴嘟囔：不是我自己想去的。说着就要把头靠在钱锟的肩上，钱锟一把伸手捧住他的脸哄道：你喝醉了，赶紧回家，嗯？黄旭熙眼里湿漉漉地看他，蹭着他的手摇了摇头：你陪我。  
接下来的几分钟发生了什么钱锟自己也说不清，但当他回过神来的时候，他已经被黄旭熙抵在家庭厕所的隔间门里亲。与其说是亲吻，不如说是舔舐，黄旭熙的舌头热得很，把钱锟的唇融化成嘤咛，一手伸进钱锟的丝绸衬衫底下揉捏他的腰腹，一手裹着钱锟的臀瓣。钱锟抓着黄旭熙的头和后颈，双腿已经开始无力，两只胳膊架在黄旭熙肩膀上支撑自己。黄旭熙浑身发烫，他放开黄旭熙的唇就低下头摸索着去解他的衬衫扣子，终于扯开摸到黄旭熙裸露的胸腹，痴痴笑了一声：你在西点吃什么了，怎么身材变这么好？黄旭熙正吻着他的脖颈，含糊地回答了什么，可他来不及听清了，因为黄旭熙已经解开了他的裤子拉链，拉下了他的内裤，手正往他后面塞。突然的裸露让钱锟惊呼一声，他不由自主重新搂上了黄旭熙的脖子，一仰头又被黄旭熙捉来舔舌尖。黄旭熙把手指拔出来，双手掐住他的腰让他坐上厕所旁的横杆。钱锟双手不知往哪里放，就一只抓住杆子一只撑住旁边的尿布台，内裤彻底掉了，他光裸的屁股贴着冰冷的铁杆，腿还没夹紧黄旭熙的腰，就被他托着膝盖窝抬起来放在肩膀上。黄旭熙蹲下身，把嘴贴上了他的后穴。钱锟大吸一口气，开始剧烈喘息，整个房间的空气都好似被抽走，他的大脑因为缺氧而短路，眼前只能看见黄旭熙头发间晶莹的汗珠和他鼻尖自己的水。黄旭熙舔了他一会儿就又把手指伸进去，食指和中指没入到指根，钱锟感觉他的内脏好像被挖空，取而代之的是一个急需炙热和抚慰的无底洞，他舔了舔嘴唇，声音嘶哑地说：旭熙，你快操我吧。黄旭熙听到就起身，两手捞着钱锟的大腿，笑着凑上前吮吸钱锟的唇，在亲吻的间隙中说：那哥帮我脱一下裤子。钱锟便拿腿夹紧黄旭熙的腰，伸手解开黄旭熙的裤子，他深红而挺立的阴茎一下弹了出来，钱锟看着那东西更开始头脑发晕，被魇住似的伸手上下撸动，过一会儿就听黄旭熙笑着说道：哥不是想我操你吗？钱锟一激灵就抬头看他，有点害羞地咬住下唇：嗯。他伸手把阴茎抵在自己穴口，说：操我吧。黄旭熙一听就顶了进去，这时候钱锟才想到没有戴套，一下慌了神，可很快就被体内的填充感占据了脑海。他两手紧紧攀住黄旭熙的肩膀，感觉身体好像在燃烧。黄旭熙太大了，钱锟觉得自己被黄旭熙一寸一寸钉在墙上，转头去找黄旭熙接吻。吻着黄旭熙就开始动作，顶得钱锟一声一声闷哼，碾着他的肠肉又含着他的舌头，钱锟的小腿肚开始打颤，随着黄旭熙的节奏一抖一抖，脚趾无助地抓紧，黄旭熙放下他左腿让他蹬着马桶盖边缘，一边把他的右腿抬高，曲起来压在两人之间。黄旭熙这样进得更深，满头大汗地喘息，低声在他锁骨凹陷处念着他的名字。钱锟听见抽插时的水声，问：你，怎么，这，这么，会呢？黄旭熙抬头答：因为我已经想象这一天几百万次了。


End file.
